


Finesse

by Sundaetae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Christmas Party, Come Eating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaetae/pseuds/Sundaetae
Summary: Well, fuck.He never thought he would see Theo in a suit at Lydia's Christmas party.The banshee proposed to host a party at her place and they had to dress up properly for the occasion. Yeah, she obligated everyone to wear their best suits and dresses.What a bummer.When Mason brought him and Corey to the party, Liam was surprised to see that everyone followed Lydia's obligations.Then Theo, that fucker, arrived in a suit. It knocked the air out of Liam's lungs. He nearly choked on his spit, his throat getting dry at the sight in front of him.Theo straight up looked like a Sex God.





	Finesse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened as I was listening to "Finesse" by Bruno Mars. Well, enjoy! ;)

_Well, fuck._

He never thought he would see Theo in a suit at Lydia's Christmas party.

The banshee proposed to host a party at her place and they had to dress up properly for the occasion. Yeah, she obligated everyone to wear their best suits and dresses.

What a bummer.

When Mason brought him and Corey to the party, Liam was surprised to see that everyone followed Lydia's obligations.

Then Theo,  _that fucker_ , arrived in a suit. It knocked the air out of Liam's lungs. He nearly choked on his spit, his throat getting dry at the sight in front of him.

Theo straight up looked like a Sex God.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Why does he have a crush on a fucking Sex God ?

He hopes Theo doesn't hear his heart beating furiously in his chest over the music blasting in their ears.

His heart stopped when Theo turned to look at him, a smug smirk on his face. He started walking towards Liam, his hands down his pockets. Liam gulped as Theo came closer to him. He felt so hot, he doesn't even know why. He turned around, his face flushing with all the warmth the teens dancing together kept projecting in the living room. He tried not to gasp when he felt Theo's chest against his back. Theo's hands trailed slowly from Liam's shoulder to his fingertips, it was a fucking torture. Liam let a soft gasp fall out of his lips. The chimera breathed against Liam's neck, brushing his lips on the flushed skin. Liam unconsciously moved his neck to side, granting Theo more access to his delicious skin. Theo licked a line on his neck, continuing his slow and arousing torture. The chimera nibbled on the beta's neck, earning a soft moan from him. The older boy smiled against his neck, trailing kisses from the bottom of his neck to his ear. Liam breathed slightly faster, closing his eyes.

"You were intensely staring at me like you wanted to eat me. Did you like what you saw, Little Wolf ?" Theo whispered in Liam's ear in a raspy voice that went straight to Liam's cock. Normally Liam would just brush the nickname away like it was nothing but right now, it turned him on so much. Theo gently bit on Liam's earlobe, making him moan in surprise. Theo let his fingers wander on Liam's body. Liam leaned against him, granting him more access to his burning body. He was dying to be touched, finally his wish was granted.

Liam's hands found his way to Theo's neck, caressing the skin there.

Theo breathed in Liam's ear, making him shiver with need.

"Yes." Liam managed to say in a whisper, too absorbed by the way Theo was touching him.

Liam's free hand found Theo's, guiding him over his body. Theo's touch was intoxicating and Liam wanted more. They danced slowly together to the rhythm of the music around them. At each brush of their bodies, they were both gasping at the friction. Liam turned his head towards Theo, who was already looking at him. His hazel eyes were blown with pure lust. Liam glanced at Theo's lips, his eyes glued to his mouth.

They crashed their lips together, sighing in each other's mouth. Their lips were moving together in a heated kiss. Theo nibbled on Liam's bottom lip, making him gasp. He shoved his tongue inside Liam's mouth, swallowing down a moan. They were openly exploring each other's mouths, shamelessly moaning at the contact. They wrestled their tongues together, slowly tasting each other. They were biting, sucking and licking at each other's lips. It was the hottest torture Liam ever experienced. And he simply loved it. He could feel his dick twitching in his pants, moaning in Theo's mouth at the intense sensation. Theo's hands trailed from Liam's sides to his hips, his thumbs tracing on the beta's skin. His fingertips brushed on Liam's clothed cock, who was shivering underneath his hands.

Theo started stroking Liam's pants, slowly and sinfully. Liam broke the kiss, moaning slightly louder. The beta let his head fall on Theo's shoulder, lost in the chimera's heavenly touch.

"Fuck." Liam said, his voice barely in a whisper. He closed his eyes once more, pleasure flowing inside him.

Theo chuckled in the beta's ear, seeing the effects he had on Liam's body.

"You like that?" Theo asked, nibbling on Liam's collarbone.

Liam nodded, a moan escaping his kiss swollen lips.

Theo brought his hips closer to Liam's in low growl.

Liam swore it was the sexiest noise he ever heard.

"You feel that?" Theo purred in Liam's ear. The beta felt Theo's bulge against his ass. He couldn't help pressing against Theo's clothed dick, sighing heavily.

Theo groaned in his neck, hands pressing harder on Liam's hips.

"You are playing with fire, Dunbar." Theo growled in his ear.

Liam moved his ass against the chimera's cock in response.

Theo growled again.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Who said I wanted to stop?" Liam replied, looking in Theo's eyes. The beta's eyes were glowing yellow, sensing the sexual tension between them.

Theo leaned in and bit Liam's bottom lip, shamelessly licking the blood pouring from his red swollen lips. Liam sucked on Theo's upper lip in response.

In a growl, Theo took Liam by the hand and yanked him out of the dance floor filled with random people, leading him upstairs. He pushed the door at the end of the hallway open, pulling Liam inside. The chimera closed the door and locked it, pushing the beta against it and fiercely attacking his lips. Liam eagerly responded, pushing his tongue in Theo's mouth and slipped his hands through Theo's soft hair. Theo nibbled the younger boy's lips, who pulled at the chimera's silky locks, making him moan. The older boy cupped Liam's face, licking deeper into his mouth. Liam moaned in Theo's mouth, the sweet sound going straight to Theo's cock. The chimera pulled at Liam's jacket, undressing him slowly. Liam did the same with Theo. The chimera unbuttoned the beta's shirt, yanking it out of his chest. His hands attacked Liam's belt and threw it across the room. He pulled the younger boy's pants down, pulling down his boxer briefs at the same time. Theo was nearly drooling at the sight of Liam's dick. Liam was rock hard and a bit of Pre-cum gathered around the tip of his cock. Theo licked his lips, staring at his shaft.

Liam legs almost gave out when he saw Theo dropping on his knees. The chimera looked into his eyes as he engulfed him in his mouth. Liam moaned as Theo started sucking him off. Theo's tongue swirled around his cock, licking the tip as he pulled away. Liam's hand found the chimera's locks, burying his fingers into them. Theo hummed in response, which send a million vibrations all over Liam's cock. The beta moaned in pleasure, looking down at Theo.  _Oh. My. Fucking. God._

_Theo looked like a fucking pornstar._ Just thinking about it made Liam's dick twitch.

The chimera winked at him before bobbing his head up and down, Liam's cock hitting the back of his throat.

Liam moaned loudly and gripped the chimera's hair, fucking into his mouth. In a shout, he came inside Theo's mouth, who gladly swallowed it down. The chimera stood up, licking his lips.

Liam started at him, his pupils blown with lust and his lips slightly parted.

The beta pulled the chimera in a heated kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Theo moaned into his mouth, cupping Liam's face. In their kiss, Liam could taste his own seed in his mouth and he found it actually hot and arousing.

Liam suddenly broke the kiss, earning a frustrated groan from Theo.

"You're wearing too much clothes." Liam growled at him, tearing Theo's shirt with his claws.

"Come on! I like this shirt!" Theo said, sighing in false annoyance.

"Shut up." Liam growled once again, unbuckling Theo's belt. He threw Theo's pants across the room. He watched as Theo slowly took off his boxers in the most sensual way possible.

Liam's brain shot down when he looked at Theo's erection.

A smug look found his way to Liam's face as he thought that Theo was rock hard because of him.

They crashed their lips together, biting and sucking at each other. They were grinding against each other, groaning and moaning every time their dicks came in contact. It was fucking torture.

"God, I want you. I want you so bad." Liam said, breathing against Theo's lips.

"Yeah? You want me?" Theo said, cupping Liam's cheeks and softly stroking his skin with his thumbs.

Liam nodded. Theo stared at him. Liam had his eyes closed, his cheeks were slowly turning red, his lips were red and kiss swollen and his breathing was uneven. Liam simply looked breathtaking.

Theo kissed him. It was chaste and full of unspoken promises.

"I need you."

Theo turned him around, pulling his chest against Liam's back.

"You need me?" Theo asked softly, whispering in Liam's ear, making him shivering with anticipation.

"Yeah." Liam breathed out, nodding his head slowly.

"Then show me." Theo purred, pulling away from him.

Liam walked to the bed, crawling on it and he then leaned on his stomach. He buried his head in the pillow and raised his hips. The beta turned his head to look at Theo, his eyes burning with pure lust.

Theo looked at the sight in front of him. Liam will fucking kill him, just looking at him like that. It should be a crime, looking like a walking sin. He kneeled on the bed behind Liam, who fucking  _whined_  in response. Theo let his finger wandering from Liam's neck to his entire spine, smirking as he saw the goosebumps appearing on Liam's skin. He chuckled softly when he heard Liam growl in impatience.

Liam gasped softly when he felt Theo's hands against his ass cheeks.

_Fucking finally,_  Liam thought.

Theo spread Liam's ass cheeks, teasing at his entrance with his tongue. Liam moaned into the pillow, his hands gripping at the sheets.

Liam nearly screamed in pleasure when he felt Theo's tongue inside him. It swirled inside him, tasting his warmth. Liam moaned loudly while Theo fucked him with his devilishly talented tongue.

"It's not enough. I-I-I need more. I need you." Liam stuttered, out of breath. His mind was swimming in pleasure, he wasn't able to speak anymore.

Liam whined when he felt Theo pulled his tongue out of him.

Theo spits on his hand, spreading it on his shaft.

Liam let out a moan when he felt the chimera's cock against his entrance.

"Do it. I wanna feel you." The beta said, hands gripping tightly the bed sheets. Liam sighed as Theo pushed in, trying to relax at the sudden intrusion. Liam closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the burning pain in his ass.

"Baby, you okay?" Theo asked softly.

Liam raised his head a bit when he realized that Theo stopped pushing inside him.

"Just need a minute." Liam muttered, sighing in the pillow.

Theo hummed in response, waiting for him.

Liam pulled himself together, breathing heavily.

"Do it." Liam whispered.

"You sure?" Theo asked, stroking Liam's hip.

Liam muttered a small yeah in the pillow.

Theo pushed deeper inside him in a slow pace, earning a small groan from Liam.

As he pushed all the way in, Theo leaned over to the beta's neck and kissed the skin gently.

"You okay?" Theo asked after a while.

Liam moaned softly in the pillow.

"Oh god, yes. I'm more than okay." Liam managed to say in a harsh breath.

"Just fucking move. I want to feel you. All of you." Liam whispered, turning his head to look at him. Theo nodded, his lips parted.

The chimera pulled out and slowly pushed inside, making Liam moan once more. Theo penetrated Liam softly and slowly, making Liam feel everything as an agonizing pleasant torture. Liam was a gasping mess beneath him, his whole body flushed and sweaty. God, it felt so good.

Theo's hands found Liam's arms and pulled him up slowly against his chest, changing the angle of his thrusts. The chimera's hands wandered on the beta's body as he thrust into him.

Liam eagerly reacted to Theo's thrusts, meeting him halfway with a soft gasp. Theo started spreading wet kisses over Liam's neck and shoulders, sometimes biting the skin.

The younger boy almost cried in pleasure.

"More. More. Please." Liam pleaded, breathing heavily against Theo.

Theo growled before picking up his pace, fucking into his sweet warmth.

Liam screamed in pleasure, his scream dissolved in the blaring music coming from downstairs. Their moans and groans blended together, their bodies consuming each other.

Liam turned his head around, pulling Theo into a heated kiss. Theo moaned softly into the beta's mouth.

Theo gave a hard thrust and Liam nearly howled in ecstasy as the chimera's cock found his prostate.

"Oh fuck. Right here." Liam whispered against Theo's lips, out of breath.

Theo slammed into him once again with the same force, touching Liam's sweet spot and making him scream in pleasure. It was a fucking bliss.

Liam whined when the older boy stopped slamming into him, putting his hands down on the bed and started pushing down on Theo's shaft with a deep moan. Theo pulled his hands on Liam's hips, staring at the sight in front of him in awe. He caressed Liam's hips with his thumbs.

That's the hottest thing he ever saw. Fuck.

Theo groaned, riding his edge inside Liam. His orgasm was slowly building up inside him. He came inside Liam, growling in his ear.

The beta moaned at the sensation of being filled, his mind swimming in pleasure. The younger boy leaned back on Theo's chest, breathing heavily. Theo chuckled in his ear, out of breath.

"That was hot. You just fucked my brains out." Liam said in a smirk, looking back at Theo.

The chimera kissed his cheek, caressing Liam's arms.

He tilted the beta's jaw, making him look at him. He flashed his yellow eyes at him.

"Then how do you feel about round 2?" Theo asked, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Liam moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Theo said, voice low.

Oh, look. He became hard again.


End file.
